


Revelations

by JudyL



Series: My Sentinel Universe [6]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyL/pseuds/JudyL
Summary: Okay, I seem to be stuck on getting everyone on board with the Sentinel thing. Actually, it's more about making it okay for Blair to go to the Academy as well as mending Blair and Jim's relationship. No owies involved.





	Revelations

Joel Taggart looked at his Captain and then around the table at the rest of his friends from Major Crimes as well as Simon's son, Daryl. They'd left Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg and with unspoken consent met at the little restaurant down the street. Now they all sat contemplating their drinks.

Of course, Megan Connor and Simon Banks had already known the truth, that Jim was a Sentinel. The rest of them, himself, Henri Brown, Brian Rafe, Rhonda and Daryl had known something was going on, but had just learned the truth from Jim and Blair. Joel suspected that Simon had learned a few new things about the pair himself today.

"So, uh, Captain?" Rafe broke the silence.

"We're off duty, Rafe, call me Simon."

"Okay, Simon," he cleared his throat and pulled nervously at the collar of his shirt. "What didn't they tell us?"

Simon grunted a little surprised to find himself in the position of being considered the Sentinel expert. "I'm not really sure how to answer that Brian. There're a lot of things I'm sure I don’t know."

Joel nodded. "You didn't know how hard Jim's zones are on Blair."

"Jim didn't know either," Rhonda added.

"Yeah," Simon agreed. "Sandburg always makes it look so easy. I've had to pull Jim out of a few zones, it always seemed to take forever." He removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "If you have a specific question, ask, I'll do the best I can, but you'd be better off asking Jim, or better yet, Blair."

Rafe nodded thoughtfully. "It just seemed that they needed a break, you know?"

Megan patted his arm. "Yeah, they were really trying to be honest with us, but after all these years of protecting the secret, it's got to be hard."

Henri spun his glass slowly between his hands. "I really am glad they told us, but I'm still not sure it was the right thing to do."

Joel shook his head. "I had the same misgivings, H, but Blair talked to me when I first arrived. He was relieved to be telling us. I think they really do need us to know. To help. It can't be easy having to work in secret all the time."

Simon nodded. "It will be easier for Jim and Blair if they have more freedom to work. I've tried to cover for them, but it will be easier with more of us. We can provide a… barrier of sorts."

"A port in the storm, so to speak," Megan said.

"When did you figure it out, Megan?" Rhonda asked.

"While we were in Sierra Verde. Alex Barnes was a Sentinel too."

"What?!" Henri exclaimed.

Daryl watched wide eyed. No one had ever told him much about what had happened at the fountain.

"It's true," Simon sighed. "She wanted, needed, Blair's help, but somehow things got screwed up. She set off all of Jim's senses when she came to Cascade. Invaded Jim's territory and he didn't know what was happening. He responded by pushing everyone away, including Blair."

Megan picked up the story. "She thought she could take Sandy away from Jim. She needed a Guide, but didn't realize that she couldn't break their partnership. When she did, she killed Sandy."

"So, that whole thing at the fountain," Rafe interrupted, he paused not knowing how to put his feelings into words. Finally he sighed and softly said, "Blair died."

Simon nodded dismally. "I'm still not sure exactly what happened. Jim… connected with Blair somehow and brought him back."

Joel frowned. "Connected? Psychically? Spiritually?"

"Both for all I know. They haven't really discussed it with me." Simon grimaced. "I think they've only just come to terms with it themselves recently."

"They're close," Rhonda inserted. "We've seen that time after time when one is lost or injured. They respond to each other, taking comfort just from a word or a touch." She shrugged. "It wouldn't surprise me if there is some sort of psychic bond between them, maybe because of the Sentinel/Guide thing."

Megan nodded. "I think you're right, Rhonda. I couldn't believe Sandy wanted to follow Jim to Sierra Verde after everything that happened between them. I was so mad at Ellison I could have spit nails. But there was Sandy, ready to hop up off his death bed and follow the man into the jungle without a thought for himself."

Simon interrupted. "Jim does the same thing for Sandburg, he just tends to clamp down on his emotions."

Megan sighed. "I know and I know that is something for them to work out. It's none of my business. I just don’t like to see Sandy hurt so much."

"I think Jim is learning," Joel said. "And Blair too. Otherwise we wouldn't have been brought into their confidence."

"Do you think Blair will go to the Academy?" H asked, looking at Simon.  
"I don't know Henri. I hope so, but I'm not sure. He's never made it a secret that he didn't like using guns. Considering how Naomi raised him," Simon continued, "I'm surprised he's even thinking about it."

"I don't know about that, Simon," Joel considered. "Blair's been with us for years now. I don't think he would have stuck it out so long if he didn't feel right about it."

"Yeah, but how much of that is about Jim's Sentinel abilities?" Megan countered. "If the Sentinel needs a Guide, you know Blair wouldn't just walk away from Jim."

"What if the Guide needs the Sentinel too?" Rafe asked.

"Huh?" and "What do you mean?" came at him from all around the table.

Brian grinned a little embarrassed. "Well, you already admitted that they both tend to "feel" better, to "improve" faster when the other is around. A word, a touch. What if the Guide, Blair, needs to be with his Sentinel as much as Jim needs his Guide?"

Silence reigned for a few moments.

"That actually makes sense, Rafe," Simon finally said. "Remember, Blair said something about an instinctive need in the Sentinel and Guide to find each other. I just got the impression that Sandburg really didn't believe his half was… I don't know, as valid?"

"Well," Megan said sarcastically, "that's always been the problem. Sandy doesn't get the respect he deserves, from Jim or the rest of you."

"Now wait just a minute…" H stuttered angrily.

Joel put a hand on Henri's shoulder. "Hold on Henri. Megan's pretty new here so maybe she's got a bit fresher view of us than we want, but I don't think she's far off base." He sighed and looked around the table seeing acknowledgment in Simon, Rafe and Rhonda's eyes. Daryl only looked confused.

H sat back in a huff crossing his arms.

Joel caught his eye. "Let's just hear her out. You can counter her argument afterwards. Okay?"

Henri nodded curtly.

Megan bit her lower lip. She didn't really want to stir things up, but if they were going to help Jim and Sandy, they needed to see things clearly. Everything.

"Let me explain," she said looking H in the eye, she continued when he nodded again. "You're right that I see Sandy from a different perspective. He was a part of the team when I got here. I could see that you all respected his ideas, but you tend to treat him like a brilliant child."

Simon started to say something, but Rhonda's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Jim's the worst, and maybe that's the Sentinel protecting his Guide, but it's still uncalled for. From what I've heard, Sandy's been taking care of himself and successfully protecting others since he met Jim. Vending machines, flare guns, baseballs… any of this ring a bell?"

The others nodded, only Rhonda showed no sign of surprise.

Megan continued. "Sandy's handled hostage situations, undercover assignments, rescue missions and a whole lot of regular police work over the last few years and hasn't once "lost it." Okay, so maybe he gets nervous, or has a case of the shakes after the fact, who doesn't? But it hasn't kept him from backing up his partner."

Her eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "And that's the crux of it all. You've let him go out there acting as Jim's partner. Expecting him to back Ellison up, but if something goes wrong, suddenly he's not good enough. Not a cop. What kind of double standard is that anyway?"

Connor pinned each of the men with a glare that would scare a crocodile. Simon looked away, only to meet an equally hard stare from Rhonda. Joel, Rafe and Henri looked contritely thoughtful, but refused to meet the women's eyes. Daryl' eyes darted from one person to the other in disbelief.

I do tend to give the kid… Sandburg, a hard time. Simon studied his glass thoughtfully. Lord knows he's put up with enough crap, from Kincaide to Lash, even from Jim and myself. Always kind of expected him to take off one day when it got to be too much. Hell, what's too much? Lash? Alex? Iris? What do I expect from him? Evidently more than I should. Heaven knows he's kept his cool through more than most cops ever have to deal with. More than ten other cops put together. So why do I treat him like he can't handle himself?

Simon cleared his throat. "You're right."

Megan raised her eyebrows.

"We have been treating Blair unfairly. I guess part of it is because he's not officially a "cop." Part of it is because he just seems so damn young. And partly because of the way Jim is so protective of him. But you're right, Megan. He doesn't get the respect he deserves for the work he's done. I'm just not sure how to fix the problem."

"I don't get it, Dad," Daryl adding his voice for the first time. "Blair's always been an upright kinda guy. He helped me out and I know he's helped some of you too, how can you treat him so bad?"

Simon sighed, but met his son's gaze. "Daryl, even adults make mistakes. Big ones as well as small ones. Sometimes we hurt people without meaning to. Hopefully we learn from our mistakes and can avoid making the same ones in the future." He shrugged fatalistically. "It seems some of us failed to learn from our mistakes in Blair's case."

Daryl thought about what his dad said. It was hard to think of these people around him as fallible. Especially his Dad. But I guess that's a part of growing up, realizing people make mistakes no matter how hard they try. It wasn't all about being old enough to drive or drink or make your own decisions. The young man nodded his acceptance. Blair and Jim were his friends. Blair had always been a strong role model, supporting Daryl without judgment. Now it was Daryl's turn to be there for Blair.

"So what are you going to do about it?" he asked seriously.

Rhonda leaned forward in her chair. "I think it's important for each of us, individually, to go to Blair and let him know how we feel. Apologize or say whatever is necessary to show him we support him and Jim."

Rafe nodded. "You're right, Rhonda. It has to be done singly, not as a group apology. It'll have more impact on him that way."

"Sounds like a plan," H added. "But let's all try to do this within the next few days, it'll have more effect that way."

The others nodded their agreement. They only hoped Blair would accept that they owed him apologies.

***************

Blair filled his coffee cup and then Jim's from the coffee maker in the break room.

"Hey, Hairboy," H said coming in and closing the door behind him.

Blair turned, his brow wrinkled with a frown. Why close the door? "Hey, H. Everything okay?"

Henri shrugged and sat down. "Actually, I was hoping you had a few minutes to talk."

Sandburg lifted a shoulder and sat across from H. "Sure, man. What do you need?"

H sat forward, leaning his arms on the table. He studied the smaller man noting his hair was pulled back into a pony tail. Blair wore his glasses as he often did when working at the computer. The earrings were missing from his ear and his clothes seemed a bit less wild. Did we do that? H shook his head.

"Blair, I want to tell you how honored I am that you and Jim decided to tell me what was going on."

Blair smiled. "No sweat, man. Like I said, it's a relief…"

"Blair," H interrupted, "I'm not done."

The Guide's smile faded. "Oh. Okay, I'm sorry."

Henri frowned. We really have done a number on his confidence, haven't we? "I also wanted to say I'm sorry." He held up his hand to forestall Blair's interruption. "Hear me out, Blair. I have taken you for granted for quite a while. You are always there, offering support and suggestions, damn good ones usually, and I appreciated the support and took the suggestions, but I never really told you how much I appreciate what you do.

I've never met anyone quite like you before. You give and give and never ask for anything in return. All this time I've received your gift of friendship and never thought much about it." Henri frowned.

"That day, at the fountain, well, we all tend to focus on the loss Jim was feeling. But I," H wiped at his suspiciously moist eyes, "I thought I'd lost a very close friend too. I don't want to take our friendship for granted anymore, Blair. I'm always going to tease you and call you Hairboy, but I need you to know that under all that is a great deal of respect and admiration. Whatever you decide to do, you've got my support one hundred percent."

Henri stood up, moving to stand beside Blair. He squeezed his shoulder and went to the door. "Don't forget, my friend," he said as he opened the door and left the room.

Blair stared at the now empty chair across from him. I wonder where that came from? I mean it's great to know Henri considers me a friend. And he respects me? Blair wasn't quite sure what to make of H's words, but the warmth he felt in his heart told him that maybe he didn't need to analyze them, just accept them. He smiled and finished making the coffee for himself and Jim.

********************

"Sandburg! My office," Captain Banks called from his office.

Blair looked uncertainly at the door and then at Jim. The Sentinel only shrugged and watched with concern as his Guide walked toward the Captain's office.

"And don't you listen in, Ellison," he heard at a volume only a Sentinel could hear. Jim automatically dialed back his hearing, blushing slightly because he had been planning to eavesdrop.

Blair moved through the door. "Uh, Captain?"

"Close the door, Sandburg," Simon said leaning back in his chair. He'd thought long and hard about this and had decided his apology needed to be "official," at least part of it did.

Sandburg closed the door and sat in front of the desk when Simon motioned him into a chair.

Blair watched his friend, unsure what to expect. He couldn't recall doing anything that warranted a private conference.

Simon cleared his throat. "Mr. Sandburg," he stood up and started to pace behind the desk. "I've been reviewing your time with this department and it seems that there are a few things we need to straighten out."

Blair started to say something in his defense, but was stopped by a quick look from Simon. He closed his mouth and tried not to look too concerned.

Banks nodded and continued. "I have to admit, when you first started working with Ellison, I didn't think you would last the week. As time passed, you proved me wrong. In fact, you have become an asset to this department that I do not want to lose."

Blair felt his jaw drop in disbelief, his attention remained riveted on the captain.

"I realize I have not often told you how much your efforts are appreciated, it's just not how I usually work. However, I feel it is important for you to know that we," he motioned broadly with one hand, then paused catching the younger man's eyes, "I want you to stay. It's your decision, of course, but I hope that you will decide to "officially" join the team."

Simon watched the emotions flit across Blair's face. Disbelief, embarrassment, gratitude.

"Blair," Simon said laying a hand on the younger man's shoulder, "as much as the department needs your talents, we can make do if you decide not to go to the Academy. But, I would miss working with you. And if you don't end up working with us, I hope we can at least still be friends," Banks said hopefully.

Blair collected his tumbling thoughts. Simon wants me to stay, he's asking me to become a cop. And wants to be my friend even if I don't. Wow. He licked his lips nervously.

"Simon, thank you. Thanks for saying that. It really makes me feel good about the decision I made."

"What decision is that, Sandburg?" Simon asked warily.

"I'm going to take you up on your offer and go to the Academy. I decided that I would miss all this," he gestured with his hands. "I realize it won't be easy, but knowing I'll be able to come back to work with you guys will make it all worth while."

Simon leaned against his desk observing the observer. He smiled as he saw that Sandburg was comfortable with the decision. "Good. Then I expect you to get the paperwork filled out and over to the admissions office ASAP."

Sandburg stood at attention and saluted. "Yes, Sir! Captain, Sir!" he said smartly.

Simon's smile turned to a grin. "Get out of here," he said warmly.

"Yes, Sir!" Blair replied with a broad grin of his own. He hesitated in the doorway and turned back to the Captain. "Simon?"

"Yeah, Blair?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

*******************

Jim glanced at Blair who sat quietly beside him in the blue and white truck. A quiet Guide was not usually a happy Guide. "Chief?" he asked keeping one eye on the road as he tried to gauge his friend's mood.

"Hhhmm?" Blair responded.

"What's wrong, Blair?" Jim clarified.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking," came the unenlightening reply.

"You're being awfully quiet."

"It's been a kinda weird day, Jim."

"How's that?"

"Well, it started with H this morning, and then Simon… I think… Yeah. I had a heart to heart with everyone, Joel, Rafe, Megan, Rhonda… Daryl even called me."

"Heart to heart? About what?"

Blair turned a confused look on his partner. "They all… well, they just wanted to let me know that I was their friend and how much they appreciated my help. Things like that."

Jim struggled to keep the grin off his face. Blair sounded a little confused by the sentiments he'd received. I should have known they were up to something. They did a good job though, I never heard any of their conversations. Of course, this was something I didn't need to overhear, but I'm glad they seem to have gotten their intentions across to him.

"Something wrong with that, Chief?"

"No… I just… it was unexpected," Blair shifted in his seat. "I mean I know they're my friends, but it felt really good to hear it, you know?" He finished uneasily, casting a glance at his partner then looking out the side window.

Jim frowned slightly. "The problem is, Blair, that we don't say it enough."

"Huh?"

Ellison's lip twitched with a suppressed grin. "You pour your time, energy, insight and spirit into every case, into helping your friends and into Guiding me without ever asking for anything except a little respect in return. And we've been damn stingy about giving you that respect." Jim shook his head and pulled the truck abruptly off the road ignoring several horns as the cars passed them.

Jim turned to face his friend. "Blair, the recognition you got today is just a small part of what you deserve. Hell, I'm the biggest offender, I can probably count the times I've told you how much you mean to me on one hand. And most all of them have been within the last few weeks."

Blair studied his brother for a long second. God, I feel so needy. It's been good, really good, to hear these affirmations coming from my friends, and from Jim. He shook his head. I need to get a grip. I've never needed praise before to boost my self- esteem, why now?

"Let's face it, Chief, you hear bad things said about yourself long enough and you begin to believe them. You are not a fraud. The only thing you lied about was that I am not a Sentinel. And you did that to protect me." Jim clasped his friend's shoulder and shook him gently.

"You are a good, honest man, Blair. I'm proud to have you as my friend, my Guide, my brother. And I can't wait to have you as my official partner."

Blair smiled then, knowing things were going to be all right. "I told Simon. He told me to get the application filled out and submitted ASAP."

Jim smiled back. "Good. We can go over in the morning."

"You're going with me?" Blair asked, surprised, but grateful.

"I'm your partner, right? You may need backup," Ellison replied with a grin. He straightened in his seat and pulled the truck back out onto the road.

"Yeah. Right!" Blair replied bouncing in the seat just a little.

The silence in the truck was suddenly interrupted by the sound of Blair's finger tapping nervously on the door.

"What now, Thumper?"

Blair glared at the nickname, but stopped his tapping. His reply was low. "I'm glad you're going with me. I need someone to make sure the barber doesn't go crazy. A haircut I can live with, but a buzz? No way, man!"

Jim stifled another grin. "Don't worry, I won't let them go too short. I'll watch your back… or your hair in this case." His lips twitched.

"Thanks, Jim."

"No problem," the Sentinel replied not giving in to the urge to tell his Guide about Simon's last surprise. "Let's pick up something to eat, I don't feel like cooking tonight."

"Sounds good to me, partner."

Jim smiled. "Yeah. Partner."

**************************

Jim stood behind Blair in line at the admissions office of the Police Academy. The start of the new semester was only a few weeks away and there were quite a few applicants already in line.

They reached the desk and were met by a stern pair of eyes. Those eyes raked over Sandburg resting on his hair. A smirk touched the officer's lips as he took Blair's application.

The man typed Sandburg's information into the computer and waited for the network to process. Officer Curry sat up a bit straighter as the file he wanted came up. His eyes darted up to meet Blair's anxious gaze and then to Ellison's glare. He looked back down at the computer and punched a few more keys.

A printer behind the desk spat out several sheets of paper which the officer collected, highlighted and straightened before he addressed the men in front of him.

Curry cleared his throat. "So,uh, Mr. Sandburg. Here are your admission forms, your temporary weapon permit and your class schedule. If you'll just read through the first two and sign where I've highlighted." He handed the forms to Blair with a pen.

Blair read the admissions form, seeing nothing unexpected, mostly just a repeat of the information on the application. The weapons permit he perused more thoroughly, but again found nothing unusual. He signed and initialed as required and handed the forms back to Officer Curry.

The officer quickly checked to make sure everything was in order, he stamped the forms and stapled them together before placing them in a basket filled with like papers.

"Okay, if you'll just follow the green line on the floor, take this," he handed Blair another slip of paper, "you'll be given a physical and as long as everything checks out they'll direct you from there. Good luck," he said sincerely, pointing out the line on the floor.

Jim chuckled as they walked down the hall.

"What's so funny, Jim?"

"Did you see the look on his face when the computer brought up your file?"

"Yeah. Wonder what that was all about?"

"Ah, come on, Chief, you're gonna have to get used to the fact that people are gonna know who you are. Just the fact that you are here speaks volumes. If you were really a fraud, do you think you'd be here? Don't you think people will realize that?"

Blair stopped and caught Jim's arm. "But if they realize I didn't lie, they'll know who you are too! I can't put you at risk like that!" He turned to head back down the hall.

Jim caught his arm and whirled him back around. "Sandburg! Stop."

"Jim…"

"No, we've already been through this. Me, you, Simon, the guys, even the brass that know, we've all discussed it and know there is nothing we can do about the truth. It's all there in black and white, no I don't mean your dis, the proof that I am," he lowered his voice, "a Sentinel is there if people look for it. The ones who really want to find out the truth will, no matter what we do."

"But…"

"No. There is nothing else you can do to protect me from the truth. All you can do is what you planned when we walked in here. Then when you're through, you can protect your partner to the best of your abilities. Just like I'll protect my partner."

Blair searched Jim's eyes and saw the truth there. As much as he hated it, the Sentinel was right. The truth couldn't be hidden forever. Eventually someone would stumble on the right evidence. The best thing he could do to protect his friend at this point was to become the best possible partner.

"Okay, Jim. Let's do it." Blair said with a smile.

**************

Blair passed the physical and was pointed to the next room down the hall. A line of men and women waited, some calmly, others anxiously. Blair fell into the latter category. He watched as one person after the other came out of another door further down the hall.

Except for some of the women, they all had short hair. Not buzzed, well, some were, but very short. Shorter than Blair's current do.

"Next."

"Come on, Chief, that's you."

"Jim?" Blair said uncertainly.

Jim smiled. "It'll be okay, Chief. Trust me."

Blair nodded, gulped and moved woodenly through the door.

It's just hair for heaven's sake. Get a grip. It'll grow back. Why do I feel like I'm giving up the last of myself? He shook his head in denial. I chose this, I can do this! He sat in the barber chair and closed his eyes as the man with the scissors placed a cloth over him and fastened it around his neck.

Like a noose. Blair scrunched his eyes closed even tighter. I can't watch.

Jim watched his friend with undisguised amusement. He didn't have to hide it since he doubted he could open Blair's eyes without the assistance of a crowbar. The barber grinned and raised his eyebrows as Jim showed him a piece of paper he had been carrying in his wallet for several weeks.

The barber tilted his head toward Blair and mouthed, How much?

Jim smiled and mouthed back, Just a trim, a couple inches is fine. He held up one hand indicating the measurement.

The barber nodded and started to work. Jim moved so he could see Blair's face.

Blair kept his eyes closed as the butcher, ah, barber worked. He could feel locks of his hair slipping down the shiny sheet covering him. Periodically a curl would land in his lap.

Good-bye Blair Sandburg, anthropologist, student, teacher. Hello, Blair Sandburg, Guide, friend, partner, cop.

"Okay, all done. Do you want to see?" the man asked.

Blair shook his head, then frowned and shook it again. It doesn't feel that different. His eyes popped open and he saw Jim standing in front of him, one hand covering his mouth.

"Mirror?" Blair croaked.

The barber grinned and handed him the large hand-mirror.

Blair took a deep breath and held up the mirror. But closed his eyes before he saw anything. "Is it bad, Jim? It's been a while since I've had it short."

Jim's voice sounded… funny. "Ah, no… Chief. It looks… fine."

Sounds like he's trying not to laugh. It can't be that bad. Can it? Blair took another deep breath and opened his eyes.

He looked at his reflection and blinked, checked the back of the mirror for something that could cause an optical illusion and then stared back at the reflection.

Jim's laughter got his attention and Blair was surprised to see his friend slouched in another chair holding his sides as tears ran down his face.

"You… hahaha…Sandb…hahaha.. seen your… hahahahahaha…."

Blair felt a little hysterical himself. The reflection showed his hair to be about two inches shorter in length, but otherwise untouched. His free hand darted up unknowingly to touch the long dark curls.

"I don't understand."

Jim was trying to collect himself, taking long, deep breaths to stall the laughter. "… the look on your face….hahahah…. … I'm sorry… hahaha…"

Blair looked at Jim who seemed to be lost in uncontrollable giggles, then turned a confused look on the barber.

The man smiled broadly and shrugged. "He had a letter from the commissioner exempting you from a haircut."

"What?! Jim? You knew? I don't believe this!" He stood up and tore the sheet from around his neck throwing it into the vacated chair. "Come on, Giggles, let's get out of here and let the man work in peace."

Blair cast an apologetic glance at the barber and hauled Jim to his feet. The Sentinel was still almost convulsing with laughter.

"Blair… hahahah…"

"What, Jim?" Sandburg said guiding his friend down the hall.

"Need… hahahaaha… cam… cammr…hahahahah"

"What do you need? Come on, man, it was not that funny!"

"Oooohhh, hahahah, yeah….ha… it was," the older man wiped the tears from his face with one hand as he wrapped his other arm around Blair's shoulders.

The younger man shook his head, fighting down the urge to grin.

"The look on your face…. Hahahah… needed a…. hahah….camera."

"You could have told me, Jim."

Jim sobered a bit, controlling his laughter but not the huge grin on his face. "Yeah, Junior, I could have." He chuckled. "But not only would I have missed a really good laugh, you wouldn't have done something you really needed to do."

"What's that? Endure endless hours of teasing from my supposed best friend?" Blair glared, still keeping his own mirth tamed though his eyes twinkled.

"No, Blair," Jim said pulling his friend closer for a second in a one armed hug. "You've already given up so much, I know how much you needed to keep some visible sign that you were still you. But you had to realize that this," he tugged gently on Blair's hair, "this is not who you are. Who you are is in here." Jim patted Blair on his chest.

"You could shave your head bald and dye yourself purple and I'd still want you as my partner. Of course, you'd be pretty visible that way…"

Blair grinned finally and punched Jim lightly in the arm. "I suppose Simon had something to do with this?"

"Yeah, he pulled some more strings. But it's not like you're going to walk a beat. Consider this a final exam. You've already been through all the courses. With your experience and education you will be promoted directly to detective. It's a little unusual, but it's been approved by the people who count."

"Thanks, Jim."

"You're welcome, Chief."

"Hey, Jim."

"Yeah?"

"Wanna help me pull one over on Simon and the others?"

Jim raised an eyebrow. "Whatcha got in mind?" he grinned.

"Well… I was just thinking, they all expect me to have a full head of hair, right?"

"Right."

"What if we make it look like the barber won?" mischief twinkled in blue eyes.

Similar mischief was mirrored back in his partner's blue eyes. "That's evil, Sandburg. I like it."

The two, soon to be "official" partners, chuckled evilly as they made their plans.

End.


End file.
